Redemption is Near
by livinlifedabestucan
Summary: Faith is caught by Buffy, but is Buffy going to turn her in to the police or the Council?
1. Exercise your body

Redemption is Near  
By Livinlifedabestucan  
  
Summary: Buffy catches Faith and brings her home... What happens after that?  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words said  
  
The story.....  
  
Faith P.O.V  
She caught me right after I got out of that damn coma. Now I am stuck here... with her. She knew I was weak and that is why she caught me. She has me locked up in her basement. Her mom died while I was in the coma. I lost my chance to tell her I was sorry. Mrs. S. was the nicest person to me. She was like the mother I wish I had. She treated me like B and Dawn. Dawn doesn't know I am here, if she did she would have helped me out... Right?  
Why I am cursed to do the whole thinking thing? Straight out of a coma and I am already in chains. That's right Princess Mighty has me locked in her basement in chains. Her words were, "I would have you in my room, but Dawn is always taking my clothes."  
You know, I don't think it's fair I'm stuck on a wall waiting for B to get back so that I can actually eat and move around. Then again since when was I fair to her and the Scoobies? Queen B says I can't be out of the chains while she is at work and at school. So I get to suffer until she gets home.  
B is a goddess, I always thought so. Her small golden body that is so powerful. I know I have feelings for her, she can never know though. She might kill me if she did. She isn't letting me get stronger, I guess she is a bit fearful of me, or she doesn't have the time to watch over me. I know she needs me though, I feel it every time she gets home from patrolling. Maybe she'll let me exercise a bit more if I can convince her that she is wearing down and she might get kill out there if she is tired and shit like that. I don't get stronger by walking around in the basement and I know she knows this.  
Oh... there's noises upstairs. I think that B is home. Better not make any noise, last time I made noises B got pissed. The footsteps are getting closer to the basement. I can't feel B, so it has to be Dawn. Shit, I am not suppose to be seen. Oh wait... there's the cord for the curtain... I have to close this thing before I am found out... not that I would mind, but I rather be alive instead of dead.  
  
No one's P.O.V.  
  
Dawn walks down the stairs to the basement to the dryer. She sighs and bends down to open the dryer.  
"Buffy never brings this stuff upstairs. I always have to do it. And now I can't even be in the basement. I don't see any monsters down here. So it can't be that bad."  
Dawn takes out the clothes and walks back upstairs.  
  
Faith's P.O.V.  
  
Ugh. That was close. Dammit B where the hell are you? I am so hungry I could eat my chains off my arms. Oh, there's shouting upstairs. B must be home. I can hear angry footsteps coming downstairs. Shit B must think that Dawn saw me. Stay calm Faith, she won't hurt you... much.  
  
No one's P.O.V.  
  
Buffy came home to find her sister with clothes from the basement. She has this panicked look on her face, but quickly changes it to one of anger.  
"Dawn! I told you not to go into the basement!" Buffy shouts.  
"Buffy calm down. I had to get my clothes, you never bring them upstairs. We don't have any monsters in the basement anyways." Dawn stated.  
"Stay out of the basement!" Buffy shouted again. She rushes out of the room to go to the basement. She closes the door behind her and locks the door. She walks cautiously down the stairs and looks around to see if anything was out of place. She can't find Faith, but she can feel her.  
Good, Buffy thought, she remembered the curtain. Buffy walks over to Faith and pulls the curtain back to reveal a really pale and worn out Faith.  
"Hey B," Faith rasps out.  
"Faith," Buffy says quietly.  
Buffy unlocks Faith's chains. Faith was able to stand for a few seconds, but her knees buckled and she to fall. Buffy quickly grabbed a hold of Faith before she feel on her face and brought her over to the mattress that was lying around the basement.  
"Come on Faith, we need to get some food into you. I'll be right back; I have to go get the bags I brought home with me. Don't go anywhere." Buffy warned.  
Buffy stands up and starts to walk to the stairs but is stopped by a whisper. "Not going anywhere B. Not going anywhere." Buffy continued to go up the stairs with a slight smile on her face. Buffy went to the living room to get the bags that were lying on the floor. Buffy walked back downstairs after locking the basement door.  
Buffy looks around the basement trying to find where Faith went, but she can't find her. Faith steps out of the shadows in front of Buffy causing her to stumble back a bit.  
"B, calm down. It's me. Where did your slayer senses go? I thought you could feel me out and such." Faith said with a small smirk in place.  
"Ugh Faith! Go sit down before I accidentally stake you or something." Buffy said teasingly.  
Faith doesn't handle the threat too well and looks down to the ground remembering Finch. Buffy looks at face confused until she remembers what she said and quickly wrapped her arms around Faith.  
"Faith... it's okay. It was an accident. Don't worry about it." Buffy whispered into Faith's ear.  
Faith nods and walks over to the bed and sits down quietly. Buffy stands looking at Faith and then moves to bring her some food.  
"Hey skinny slayer. You need some food on your bones. I need you to eat all this food so we can start your exercising gig." Buffy says laying out some food for Faith to munch down on.  
Faith starts to eat her food silently. She can feel Buffy's eyes watching her like a hawk. After eating her food, Faith stands up and stretches.  
"So what torturous activity do you have me doing today B?" Faith asks raising her eyebrow.  
"Oh I don't know. Maybe running a thousand laps around the house or something simple like that." Buffy sarcastically teases.  
"Oh yes... that is definitely easy." Faith mutters.  
"You have to carry me up and down the basement stairs twenty times." Buffy says quietly watching Faith's emotions running in front of her eyes.  
"Okay." Faith said picking up Buffy and wrapping Buffy's legs around her waist. "Hold on little B."  
Buffy hits Faith softly on the shoulder. "I'm not little!"  
Faith smiles down at Buffy and nods. "You're smaller than me.. so you're my little B."  
Buffy frowns a little, but then grins. "You said I was your little B. Is there something you're not telling me Faithy?"  
Faith blushes, "No... why would you say that."  
Faith rushes up and down the stairs preventing Buffy from saying anything to her. She can feel Buffy nuzzling into her neck. She can hear Buffy's shallow breathing indicating that she was indeed asleep on her. Faith wrapped her arms around Buffy a little tighter in fear of Buffy falling when she was walking up and down the stairs.  
After finishing up her exercise, Faith brought Buffy over to the mattress and tried to lay her down. Faith couldn't free herself from Buffy's death grip and was pulled down on top of the blonde. She quickly rolled over in fear of waking up the sleeping goddess, but found out that she couldn't go that far. After struggling for a little bit, Faith became tired and started to drift off to sleep snuggling into the embrace of the older slayer.  
  
Do you want me to continue? Review please. 


	2. Tickle War

Disclaimer: I don't own the Buffy crew.  
  
Buffy woke up to find herself with a really comfortable pillow underneath her head. She snuggles deeper into the pillow to find out that it is breathing.  
'What the...' Buffy thinks. She opens her eyes and looks down at her pillow to find out that it's an amused Faith looking up at her.  
"Did you sleep well," Faith asked with a smirk on her face.  
"Yes, I did... stop smirking at me." Buffy grumbled at Faith.  
"B, I always smirk." Faith said with a bigger smirk on her face and a sparkle in her eyes.  
"Nu uh! You smile too!" Buffy sniggered.  
"No I don't, when do I ever smile?" Faith raised an eyebrow.  
"When I do this," Buffy smirked and then began to tickle Faith to death. Faith's laughter rang in the basement like chimes in a church. Faith's smirk changed into a smile that she was trying to hide with a smirk.  
"See!" Buffy exclaimed with a triumphant smile on her face. "I can make you smile!"  
"Fine, you win. But I will win soon," Faith said with a smirk. She then flipped Buffy on her back and started to tickle her. Buffy's squeals and giggles bounced off the wall with a joyous clap.  
"Say you win Faith... Come on B, You know I win... Say it!" Faith said still tickling Buffy.  
"No.. I won't!" Buffy said giggling.  
"Say it!" Faith said tickling Buffy even more.  
"Stop! Faith please stop!" Buffy pleaded with happy tears running down her face.  
"Not until you say 'You win Faith'" Faith said with a smile on her face.  
"Fine! You win..." Buffy said.  
"You think I am going to stop for that? You have to say the whole thing!" Faith said tickling Buffy even more.  
"Fine... fine... You win Faith... Stop please!!!" Buffy gasped.  
Faith looked down at Buffy and looked as if she was thinking about stopping. "Nah, I don't wanna stop."  
"Faith!! You said you would!" Buffy screamed.  
"I lie." Faith said with a smirk.  
"That's it," Buffy said flipping Faith onto her back. "You do realize that you are still weak and I can so kick your ass, right?"  
"Uh huh." Faith said looking up at Buffy.  
"And you do know that I can keep you pinned down and tickle you to death if I chose?" Buffy said with a smirk.  
"Yeah" Faith said nervously.  
"Then you must have figured out that I am not going to stop tickling you until you pee your pants." Buffy said with an evil grin.  
Faith gulps and then looks at Buffy "You wouldn't."  
"Wouldn't I?" Buffy said tickling Faith.  
"Please don't make me pee my pants. I know you think it's gross. Please! B. Buffy!" Faith pleaded  
"Let me think about that." Buffy said tickling Faith. "Hearing you giggle... I don't think I am going to stop anytime soon."  
Faith giggled trying to move away from Buffy. "Please Buffy, you don't wanna do this to me."  
"I don't? 'Cuz from here it looks like I do." Buffy said tickling Faith into oblivion.  
"Fine... then I am going to have to do this." Faith said leaning up into Buffy and kissing her soundly on the lips.  
Buffy stopped tickling Faith because of the surprise of the kiss she just received. She looks down on the blushing Faith and realizes this is what she wants. She doesn't want Faith to know right then, so she pulled Faith up and pushed her against the wall.  
"B?" Faith asks confused.  
"Shut up Faith." Buffy growls.  
Buffy closes the chains onto Faith's wrists and moves away from her. Faith watches Buffy puzzled about what is happening.  
"Why did you do that?" Buffy asks quietly.  
"Do you want the truth or just a random answer?" Faith asks.  
"The truth sounds good to me," Buffy says sternly and turns to glare at Faith.  
"Uh... I don't know if you want to know the truth." Faith whispers looking down at the ground.  
"Oh trust me, I would love to know the truth." Buffy says lifting Faith's chin forcing Faith to look at her. "Tell me the truth."  
"Uh..." Faith tries to look away, but Buffy simply tightens her grasp on Faith's chin causing Faith to wince. "Um..."  
"Tell me Faith. Unless you like a pissed off slayer." Buffy threatens in a cold voice.  
"Been there, seen that." Faith whispers, but Buffy hears her and tightens her grasp again.  
"Tell me." Buffy says through clenched teeth.  
"I..." Faith starts.  
"Yes?" Buffy says impatiently.  
"I..." Faith tries again.  
"Just fucking say it." Buffy demands.  
"I... like you." Faith says so low that Buffy has to strain to hear it.  
"That's it?" Buffy questions.  
Faith nods slightly and Buffy's hand moves away from her chin.  
All of a sudden Buffy swings her hand at Faith hitting her across the cheek. Faith's head snaps up and looks up at Buffy. Faith is hanging limply on her chains trying to keep upright.  
"That is for not telling me sooner." Another slap to the face. "That's for making me be in pain ever since you came here 'cuz you didn't tell me." And then Buffy tenderly kisses Faith's mouth. "And that is because I love you."  
Faith looks up at Buffy in mixture of pain, awe and confusion.  
"What?" She whispers.  
"I love you." Buffy says simply.  
Tears form in Faith's eyes and she looks down trying to hide them. Buffy lifts Faith's chin again, only this time tenderly. Buffy wipes away Faith's tears and kisses her tenderly on the lips. Faith tries to reach for Buffy with her lips, but Buffy already moved away from her.  
"B?" Faith asks.  
"Right here." Buffy replies placing a hand on Faith's cheek.  
Faith leans her face into Buffy's hand. Buffy strokes Faith's cheek softly before kissing Faith again on the lips, but pulling away before Faith could react.  
"What are you doing to me, B?" Faith asks frustrated.  
Buffy doesn't respond, but begins to suck and nibble on Faith's neck. Faith moans softly into Buffy's ear making Buffy moan into Faith's neck. Faith tries to move her hands to Buffy, but the chains prevent her from doing anything. Buffy presses herself into Faith causing Faith to groan. Buffy moves her body away from Faith before Faith has time to even react to the body against her. Buffy stops nibbling at Faith's neck and moves away.  
Faith is flushed and looking at a flushed Buffy. "B... What the hell?"  
"Just a teaser for later. Right now we need to get ready for the Scoobies coming over." Buffy says.  
"Wait... the Scoobies are coming over? They know I am here?" Faith asks.  
"They've known you were here since day 1. So has Dawn." Buffy replies casually.  
Faith looks at Buffy as if she is crazy but shakes her head getting rid of all her thoughts. "What do I do now?"  
"Well, we get you into some new clothes and you take a shower." Buffy says.  
"Right. I kinda need outta these chains though B." Faith says.  
Buffy removes the chains from Faith's wrists and moves away grabbing one of the bags she brought downstairs with her. She tosses it to Faith and points to the bathroom.  
"Go on. Take a shower." Buffy turns away and goes to sit on the mattress waiting for Faith.  
Faith takes her shower and changes into her new clothes. She has on a dark red tight shirt and low ridder jeans. She walks out of the bathroom and watches B look around the room with boredom in her eyes.  
"Hey." Buffy says when she sees Faith.  
"Hey." Faith replies.  
"Lets go, we're meeting them at the Magic Shop." Buffy says.  
"Okay." Faith replies.  
Together they walk up the stairs into the rest of the house and start to go to the Magic Show with Dawn.  
  
TBC. 


	3. War of Words

**_A.N. Riley doesn't exist here._**  
  
Buffy had to drag Faith to the Magic Shop, but couldn't get her inside. Buffy nodded to Dawn and Dawn walked into the Magic Shop without looking back.  
  
"Come on Fay. You can do this. They won't hurt you. I'm here for you now. Just try to trust me." Buffy said kindly looking into Faith's eyes.  
  
Faith looks away from Buffy knowing that she had to trust her and that it would be hard to admit that she trusted her. "I do... I just... I don't know if I can do this."  
  
Buffy looked at Faith and pulls her into a kiss that she lets Faith participate in. "You can do it with me on your side. I believe in you and I know you can do this."  
  
Faith nods and Buffy opens the door to the Magic Shop. She waits for Faith to go in and walks in behind her. All the Scoobies were there with a few more people.  
  
"I guess some introductions should be made for the people that don't know each other." Buffy says. "Faith, you know Giles," Giles nods. "Xander," Xander narrows his eyes. "and Willow." Willow glares daggers at Faith. "The blond near Xander is Anya, his girlfriend." Anya wraps Xander in a possessive grip. "She is kinda possessive of Xander. I don't think you should touch him. And the girl near Willow is Tara." Tara nods shyly at Faith. "She's Willow's girlfriend."  
  
Faith nods to everyone. Faith takes a step foreward but is pushed backwards by a wall. Faith almost falls backwards, but Buffy catches her. "Are you okay?" The blonde slayer asks  
  
"Yeah... I'm good. Thanks Buffy." Faith replies.  
  
Buffy turns to Willow and glares. "What the hell Willow? Are you trying to kill her? She just got out of a coma and she is still weak. That was low, really low."  
  
Willow glares right back at Buffy. "She's a murderer and she deserves to die."  
  
"She was part murderer. I was the other part. You don't get it! She totally didn't mean to kill Finch. I helped kill him. I threw him to her. I don't see you trying to kill me. Oh wait.. I remember now. You're trying to kill her for going against a bunch of people that acted like they didn't give a shit about her and she went to the Mayor who treated her with love and acceptance. It's our fault she turned. It's my fault." All, but the last part was yelled. The last part was said in a quiet voice near tears.  
  
Before anyone could reach her, Faith was by Buffy's side hugging her. "Buffy... It's not your fault. I made up my own mind. I just wanted to feel loved. And I got it from him. I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I don't want you to. I'll go. Don't worry about it."  
  
Faith made to leave, but a strong arm kept her still. "Don't you dare leave my life again." Faith turned to see an angry Buffy looking at her through tears. Faith nodded and pulled Buffy back into the hug trying to calm her down.  
  
"I won't go Buffy. I won't leave you." Her actions startled the rest of the Scoobies minus Dawn, Tara, and Anya who really didn't see her act all bad ass and psycho. Buffy wiped away her tears and smiled up at Faith.  
  
"Thank you, Fay." Buffy whispered into Faith's neck.  
  
"Quite right," Giles starts. "We shouldn't blame Faith for Finch or anything after that. I mean she did help stop the Mayor's ascension through the dream with Buffy. I can tell that Faith has changed. I will call the Watcher's Council to let them know. I will see if I can become her watcher along with Buffy's or if they are sending another watcher for her."  
  
"Giles, man, you can't be serious!" Xander screamed! "She is still a psycho bitch! She tried to kill all of us multiple times and she helped the big bad!"  
  
"Xander's right. I am not going to stand for her being able to go free," Willow agreed.  
  
"W-Willow... H-Her aura doesn't h-have any c-conflicting emotions. She isn't even angry at all of you for yelling about her." Tara said quietly to Willow.  
  
"THEN IT'S WRONG!" Willow bellowed at Tara. Tara looked startled at Willow and moved away from her. "Oh baby I didn't mean to yell at you. I just don't want that cold- hearted bitch to be running free."  
  
"The way I see it... you're the one being the cold hearted bitch," Dawn said calmly from her perch on the counter. "You let your jealousy for what Buffy and Faith had take control of you. So if anyone is a bitch... it's you."  
  
Everyone looked at Dawn shocked. Buffy's shock became a smile with pride shining through her eyes. Faith looked at Dawn admiringly and Willow had tears in her eyes.  
  
"She's changed Willow. You weren't there the day she was brought to the house. You weren't the one that got to see her go with Buffy willingly down into the basement and be locked up in chains. You weren't the one that saw her cry at night because of what she did. You don't get to hold a grudge against her. No one does. I don't pity her, I understand her. Get over yourselves, Will and Xand. You don't get to hold grudges anymore." Dawn said with a glare at Xander and Willow.  
  
"I have to agree with her Xander. Dawn has a point. Plus all your attention should be directed at me!" Anya said to Xander tugging on him. "Apologize so we can go have orgasms."  
  
Xander looked down for a second and then looked back at Faith. "I'm sorry Faith. I didn't mean to be all non-accepting. I just... didn't like being used."  
  
Faith looked up at Xander with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry for doing that to you X-man. I was just so... well horny and you know me after slaying. I'm sorry for kicking you out after we had sex."  
  
Everyone looked at Faith and Xander shocked. Anya looked pissed off and glared at Xander. Buffy looked upset and refused to look at either person.  
  
"Let's go Xander. We need to go have sex." Anya commanded. "Don't think about taking him away from me Faith. He's mine!"  
  
Xander left quietly with Anya pulling his arm all the way out. Everybody looked at Faith, Buffy looked up at Faith with tears. "So you and Xander, eh?" Was all she said before going into the back room.  
  
Faith made to follow her, but an invisible wall came in front of her. She kept pushing at the wall willing her way through it. She looked at Willow before going into the back room to check on Buffy. As she left she heard Willow being told off by everyone that was left in the room.  
  
Faith found Buffy attacking the dummy. Faith moved behind Buffy and wrapped her arms around her waist. Buffy tried to push her away, but Faith held her tight not letting her go. Buffy turned to face Faith and there were tears in her eyes. Faith wiped away Buffy's tears and held her close.  
  
"You know how I was Buffy. I love you. He can never have that part of me." Faith whispered in Buffy's ear.  
  
"I know, but I get so jealous sometimes. I wanted you for myself. Now he has a part of you. He experienced something with you that I haven't experienced with you. I want to be the one that had that with you. I want you." Buffy whispered into Faith's hair.  
  
"B... You don't want what I had with him." At this Buffy looked up at Faith surprised. "I don't want it to be meaningless. I didn't love him. I love you. I want to make love to you. Not have pointless sex."  
  
Faith was crying after she finished what she said. Buffy whispered sweet nothings into her ear and Faith calmed down.  
  
"We should get back to them B. I need to apologize to Giles and Willow." Buffy nodded and together they went to the front of the store.  
  
Willow was having a heated conversation with Tara in the corner and it looked as if Tara was becoming pissed.  
  
"Um.. Willow... I wanted to tell you I am sorry. For trying to kill you and for making it seem like I was replacing your spot with Buffy. I didn't mean to do that." Willow looked up surprised and Tara had a smug look on her face.  
  
"Looks like you have to do something for me hun." Tara said calmly to Willow.  
  
"Apology accepted Faith... I have to go now... Tara and I... um... we need to study... spell stuff!" Willow rushed looking at Tara who simply nodded.  
  
"Nice meeting you Faith. Take care of yourself." Tara said leaving the shop with Willow.  
  
Faith looked at Buffy with an amused smirk on her face. "There going to.. mmph"  
  
Buffy covered her mouth and shook her head at Faith. "We don't talk about that in public babe. We just don't. Now shush. I think you have one more person you need to talk to."  
  
Faith turned to Giles and looked him directly in the eyes. "Thank you for believing in me. I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I just want you to know that I won't let it happen again."  
  
"You bet it's not going to happen again." Buffy mumbled with an evil twinkle in her eyes, Faith gulped.  
  
"You are very welcomed Faith. I want you to come by later today so that we can get you back into training. Bring Buffy or should I say Buffy bring her with you. I'll call the council and see what we can do about the watcher situation." Giles said walking away.  
  
"Hey Dawn," Faith said startling her. "Thanks for everything. It means a lot to me."  
  
Faith walked up to Dawn and pulled her into a hug. Dawn hugged her back. Faith pulled away and smiled a little.  
  
"No problem." Dawn said. "Hey Buffy can I go spend the night at Janice's house?"  
  
Dawn looked at her sister begging her silently with her eyes. "Yeah sure, but be at her house before dark! And don't leave there unless you have a stake." Buffy said.  
  
"Okay Buff. No worries. I have a slayer for a sister." Dawn winked and walked out of the store.  
  
"So it's just you and me Buffy." Faith said. "Should we head back to the house? What should we do when we get there?"  
  
"Oh I can think of plenty of things we can do." Buffy said slyly.

**_TBC_**


End file.
